For mobile devices and other computing devices, authentication of a user for access to the mobile device or computing device is an important part of securing the device against unauthorized access to potentially sensitive data.
Some existing computer operating systems allow installation of multiple authenticators on the computer system so that, when a user is authenticating the user's authority to access the computer, the user can choose one of the installed authenticators to perform the authentication and thereby gain access to the computer system. In such operating systems, each time the user wishes to authenticate itself to the computer system, the user can choose a different authenticator from among the installed authenticators.